Un sueño, ¿una guerra? y una boda
by Anahi-littrell
Summary: -Esa perra me dejo el cabello azul, mi cabello es Azul- grito Rosalie -me las vas a pagar Rosalie Hale nadie se mete con mi boda- dijo Bella


**Proposición y un error.**

_Isabella Swan y Rosalie Cullen asistieron a una boda, el evento se realizo en un jardín un día de otoño los árboles comenzaban a deshojarse, las hojas de estos tenían diferentes tonos: rojas, amarillas, doradas, naranjas. El sol resplandecía pero de igual manera sus rayos pintaban el cielo de rojo un color cálido. Ellas unas niñas de 6 años no entendían por que los adultos estaban tan emocionados con ese evento, sus madres serían las damas de la novia ¿pero que se supone que era eso? Jugaron sin importarles nada hasta que de la puerta salió la novia como todos la llamaban, la mujer se veía como una princesa su vestido blanco contrastaba con los colores, en su cabeza llevaba una tiara sujetando un tela trasparente y su peinado le enmarcaba su rostro, pero lo que mas les gusto fue el brillo de sus ojos y la sonrisa de sus labios. _

_Después de ese la ceremonia se dedicaron a preguntar sobre cada detalle que requería una boda desde el vestido, el pastel, el novio –que era indispensable– el velo –la tela transparente– y al final del día decidieron que ellas quería la suya_

_-cuando sean grandes y encuentren al hombre indicado- les contestaron sus madres sonriendo con ternura._

19 años después

Rosalie había perdido a sus padres en un trágico accidente dejándola solo con su hermano mayor Edward, los padres de Bella –odiaba que la llamaran Isabella– se hicieron cargo de ellos por la gran amistad que los unió. Charlie y Renée Swan jamás hicieron distinciones entre ellos. Esme y Carlisle Cullen les dejaron una gran fortuna a sus hijos y a los tutores de estos pero los Swan se negaron a utilizarla con su trabajo y esfuerzo sacaron adelante a sus tres hijos.

Edward tres años mayor que Rosalie estudio medicina hoy en día era el mejor cardiólogo de Seattle, Rosalie tenia el mismo reconocimiento pero como abogada y Bella empezaba a despegar en su carrera como escritora, ellas no había olvidado el sueño de realizar su boda en un jardín en una tarde de otoño.

Ambas veían este sueño muy cerca de realizarse Rosalie llevaba dos años de relación con Emmett McCarty su alma gemela el también es cardiólogo y gracias a Edward se conocieron. Bella tenia cinco años de relación con Jacob Black se conocieron desde niños pero no fue hasta que entraron a la universidad que comenzaron una relación hoy en día vivían juntos por eso una boda era de esperarse.

El día de mañana era el aniversario de boda de los Swan y Renée realizaba la cena y esperaba, más bien exigía que sus hijos estuvieran en ella.

-¿a que hora vas a llegar?- Bella revisaba que las maletas estuvieran listas

-no lo se Emmett tiene turno hasta tarde, espero que no tarde en toda la ciudad hay trafico- suspiro Rose

-¿Edward ya se fue?

-si a él le dieron sus vacaciones desde ayer y salió rumbo a casa- las dos rieron Edward adoraba sus padres y a su pueblo natal Forks

-me imagino que mamá esta encantada por eso no ha llamado- Rosalie asintió del otro lado del teléfono

-supongo que tu "perro" también va- Rose no soportaba a Jacob no importaba cuanto interviniera Bella, el tipo era de su desagrado total

-Rose- la reprendió –debes acostúmbrate a Jake no me gusta que estén peleando, los dos son importantes para mi

-ya, ya- contesto dándole por su lado –yo también te quiero pero Black no me agrada, así que olvidemos esta platica, creo que Emmett me lo propondrá- dijo emocionada

-¿Que? ¿Qué te hace pensarlo?- Dijo Bella en la misma situación

-Bella vi el anillo- grito

-¿Cómo?

-estaba revisando la caja de los recuerdos- esa caja tenia cosas que ambos atesoraban –y lo vi es hermoso

-Rosalie Cullen mal hecho- la regaño –ahora no vera tú cara de sorpresa

-estoy ensayando- las dos rieron -¿Cuándo crees que lo haga?

-no lo se pero debes esperar, no lo presiones Rose- Bella también estaba ansiosa por que Emmett diera el paso quería ver a su hermanita feliz.

-esperare un mes, no puedes pedirme mucho

-un mes es un siglo para ti- se burlo, en ese momento Jacob entro por la puerta –Rose tengo que colgar Jacob llego

-nos vemos en casa- se despidió

Jacob odiaba que Bella estuviera tan cerca de los Cullen esos dos pertenecían a la "alta sociedad" en pocas palabras eran ricos y siempre buscaban la oportunidad para menospreciarlos, no entendía como los Swan no se daban cuenta, pero él si lo veía además que Edward babeaba por Bella _"por lo menos a ella no la tendrá_" pensó

-no pude enviarle mis saludos- dijo sarcástico mientras besaba a Bella

-no seas grosero Jake al final son mi familia- se separo él enojada

-tu familia son Charlie y Renée…- ella lo silencio

-son como mis hermanos, no empecemos una pelea- le dio un beso –mejor apresurémonos

En Forks Renée tenia un poco atosigado a Edward, ¿pero no es deber de una madre atender a sus hijos? Ella adoraba a Rosalie y Edward siempre deseo tener muchos hijos pero por desgracia después de Bella quedo sin posibilidades, ya eso no importaba tenia tres hijos y los amaba.

-no se a que hora van a llegar las chicas ¿has hablado con ellas?

-hable con Emmett el tenía turno hasta tarde, imagino que llegaran en la noche

-ni hablar, no dejare que conduzcan de noche por la carretera- tomo el teléfono, espero unos minutos –no contestan tal vez vengan en camino ¿podrías llamar a Bella?

-claro- Edward odiaba llamarla por que podría contestarle Black no importaba que fuera el celular de Bella

-Edward ¿Cómo has estado?- maldijo para sus adentros

-hola Jacob, ¿esta Bella?

-esta conduciendo, espera- oyó el momento en que lo pusieron en altavoz –adelante te escuchamos- se percato del énfasis en te escuchamos

-hola Ed ya estas en casa- reprimió el suspiro al oír su voz

-por eso te llamo, mamá…

-Querrás decir Renée- lo detuvo Jacob, al parecer durante dos días tendría que estar reprimiéndose pensó

-MAMA- repitió –me dijo te llamara ella esta buscando a Rose

-nosotros estamos en camino llegaremos como a las seis, Rose dijo esperaba llegar a las diez

-gracias Bella yo le informo conduce con cuidado

-yo siempre- se oyeron sus risas y también un bufido –no vemos en la tarde no te acabes lo panecillos de nuez

-lo siento se acabaron hace una hora, te veo entonces- colgó y como siempre un sentimiento de tristeza lo invadió, no lo podía evitar.

-¿Qué te dijo?- le sonrió forzadamente

-que llega a las seis y a las diez Rose

-muy bien entonces caballero tendrá que acompañarme al almacén- negó divertido su madre era un huracán cada que pisaba el almacén siempre buscando lo que preparar para sus hijos al final terminaban con la cajuela de la camioneta llena.

Bella atravesó el cartel de bienvenida de Forks, le encantaba estar en familia solo en ese momento podía compartir con Edward sin que Jacob comenzara con sus celos injustificados, lo ama y como tal sabe reconocer sus defectos uno de ellos lo celos. No le gustaba tener que elegir entre su novio y su hermano, mejor amigo y cómplice. Edward no hacía comentario alguno sobre Jacob pero lo conocía que no era necesario a él le pasaba los mismo que a Rosalie. Cuando dio vuelta en la esquina pudo ver su casa.

-donde pondremos la camioneta- se quejo Jacob

-hay espacio no te preocupes- siempre era lo mismo, suspiro -vez- se estaciono a un lado del volvo de Edward

Renée salio corriendo a recibir a su hija, su pequeña Bella la luz de sus ojos, sonrió al verla pero no pudo evitar torcer la boca cuando vio Jacob a nadie de esa familia le caía bien pero si Bella lo quería no tenia otra que aceptarlo. Abrazo y beso a su hija.

-cariño estas mas delgada- toco sus mejillas

-estoy bien- le dio un beso -bajemos las cosas- Jacob que se mantenía tras de ellas se dio a notar

-suegra buenas tardes- le dio un beso a Renée

-hola Jacob- se obligo a sonreír -bajemos las cosas- camino a la cajuela para ayudar a Bella

-madre que clase de caballero sería si no las ayudo- Edward salio de la casa -buenas tardes Jacob- este solo movió la cabeza -Bella cuanto tiempo- esta no espero mas para lanzarse a sus brazos

-¿Cómo puede ser que vivan a una calle y no se vean?- cuestiono Renée

-por que trabajo 72 horas seguidas, a veces solo puedo llamarlas- se excuso Edward

-mal hecho- contesto dejando pasar el tema

Entre risas, platicas, mas risas y gruñidos bajos por parte de Jacob paso la tarde, Charlie se les unió para la cena el también estaba encantado por la presencia de sus hijos, no podría estar mas orgulloso de ellos.

Daban las diez y solo Jacob se había acostado, los demás esperaban a Rosalie y Emmett, la casa había sido ampliada cuando las chicas cumplieron trece querían independencia por eso se dispuso la ampliación y cada uno contó con su habitación, cosa que no le agradaba a Charlie sus niñas tenían pareja y la compartían con ellos por muy moderno que fueran eso rebasaba sus limites, pero no le quedaba de otra todo por ellas, sus princesas.

-llegaron- grito Renée cuando la ventana se alumbro por los faros de un auto, todos caminaron tras ella -mi niña- volvió a gritar cuando se lanzo a los brazos de Rosalie

-mami casi me tiras y el suelo esta mojado- se quejo pero solo bromeaba

-solo te mojarías un poco- le dio un beso antes de acercarse a Emmett, el chico era de la misma estatura y complexión de Jacob pero a diferencia de este Emmett si era bienvenido su carácter lo hacía agradable para cualquier persona. -hola grandulón ¿como estuvo el viaje ?

-no me puedo quejar- le sonrió avisando los que continuación seguía un abrazo tipo oso

-Emmett. Deja respirar a Renée sino ¿Quién va cocinar?- Charlie también se acerco a saludar, entre saludos y bromas metieron el equipaje a casa. Ya que todos estaban en casa podrían descansar el día siguiente sería agotador.

Tal y como lo pensaban el día fue agitado pero valía la pena todos serían felices esa noche.

La cena había transcurrido sin complicaciones el catering que Rosalie contrato había dado un gran servicio.

-quisiera- Jacob y Emmett hablaron al mismo tiempo

-lo siento Emmett pero lo que quiero decir es muy importante- dijo Jake con una gran sonrisa

-yo también quiero decir algo importante- en ese momento se empezaron a repartir la copas para el brindis, una jadeo se escucho provenía de Bella y Rose -demonios- murmuro

-¿Qué pasa chicas?- Renée se acerco a Bella que era la mas cercaba a ella -o por dios- se llevo una mano a la boca antes que alguien preguntara más Rose se arrojo a los brazos de Emmett gritando

-si, si quiero, claro que quiero- Emmett sonrió ella ya había visto el anillo -no vamos a casar- grito

-¿Qué?- cinco pares de ojos la observaron y de nuevo antes que alguien dijera algo Bella hablo

-yo también- susurro un poco apenada por la situación las cabezas giraron en su dirección -acepto- dijo esta vez viendo solo a Jacob, el cual estaba mas aya del enojo, otra vez le habían robado su momento

-las dos expliquen de que están hablando- exigió Charlie

-las cosas no fueron con yo pensaba pero bueno- Emmett no podía dejar de sonreír tenia el discurso memorizado pero como siempre con Rose tenias que estar preparado para cualquier cosa

-hoy un día especial para ustedes y su hija- Jacob hablo antes que le quitaran otra vez la oportunidad de lucirse en su discurso en el que desde luego los Cullen no estaban incluidos -quería proponerle pasar su vida conmigo, ella es mi luz, la razón por la cual éxito y como es de esperar sin ella yo sería nada por eso- se acerco a Bella, le quito la copa y vertió su contenido en otra teniendo cuidado con el anillo

-espera- Rose le quito la copa -ese anillo es mío- le dio la otra copa -este es tuyo- aunque nadie entendía al cien lo que pasaba todos comenzaron a reír, Jacob estaba a punto de estallas por eso Renée intervino.

-continua- lo alentó reprimiendo la risa

-Isabella Marie Swan ¿quieres ser mi esposa?- tomo mano y le puso el anillo sin esperar respuesta, Bella era tranquila reservada y nunca protestaba a sus decesos que mas podía pedir en una mujer.

-si acepto- contesto feliz

-eso explica una cosa ahora Emmett aclara la otra- pidió Charlie. Su Bella se iba a casar, no paso el hecho de que Jacob jamás pidió su bendición

-papá también nos vamos a casar- respondio Rose en lugar de Emmett, la emoción era demasiada Bella y ella por fin cumplirian su sueño, tal ves Jacob no le agradaba pero si quería a Bella todo estaba bien, ecepto su hermano por que sería tonta al no saber que él estaba enamorado de Bella.

-Charlie, Renée, Bella, Edward- Emmett hablo en tono serio pero sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro al diablo su discurso -Hoy venia con la intencion de sorprender a mi Rosi pidiendo su mano, pero como la señorita es una entrometida ya no fue sorpresa ahora solo queda pedir la bendision de su familia

-mi amor eres un romantico- Rose volvió a abrazarlo emocionada

-solo si prometes cuidarla con tu vida- era la primera ves que Edward hablaba, al oír que Bella se iba a casar lo dejo debastado su esperanza se fue por el inodoro, ella amaba a Jacob y algunos meses se casaría

-mi vida no vale nada alado de ella- contesto su cuñado, Edward sonrió y se acerco a felicitarlos, lo mismo hicieron Renée y Charlie.

-nos vamos a casar- grito de nuevo Rose pero esta ves saltando con Bella

Todos brindaron por las bodas y la planeación, cuando llego la hora de descansar Charlie le pido a Bella un momento. El y su esposa necesitaban ese momento a solas con su hija.

-mi cielo no creas que no estamos felices por no felicitarte en especial- comenzó Renée -pero queriamos un momento a solas

-entiendo que fue una sorpresa- la verdad es que si se había sentido mal en el momento

-te amamos Bella tu eres la prueba de nuestro amor- Charlie tomo la mano de Renée para dar énfasis a sus palabras -estamos orgullos de ti y muy felices por tu felicidad

-gracias- los abrazo y así se quedaron un buen rato, estaban tan distraidos que no se percataron que alguien los escucha. Ese alguien tenía el plan perfecto para sacar a los Cullen de la vida de su futura esposa.

Después de ese día la plantación de las Bodas comenzaron las dos querían casarse en aquel jardín que las llevo a soñar "Twilight" era el nombre del lugar, necesitan un organizador para alludarlas así que contrataron a Tanya Danali la mejor según Alice Whitlock una amiga en común que tenía menos de un año de casada.

-dejen ver si entendí las dos quieren el mismo panorama- asintieron estaban en el despacho de Tanya -y en Twilight- volvieron a asentir -esperen un momento- dijo mientras salía por la puerta

-tenemos que ir a ver los vestidos- dijo Rose

-usare el de mamá- contesto Bella

-pero y si te gusta otro, es tu boda Bella

-se que es su sueño, recuerdas lo que nos decía "se que si usaran mi vestido estarian destinadas a la felicidad"- repitio lo que su mamá decía cuando las veía jugando a ser novias -ella va hacer feliz

-ella será feliz si tu lo eres no por un vestido- le iba a contestar cuando la puerta se abrió

-les tengo estupendas noticias tenemos fechas libres, dos el mismo día una tras la otra ya que el para el banquete hay dos salones esa es el 21 de octubre y la otra es para el 3 de noviembre ambas en otoño ¿Qué fecha tomaran?

-me gustaría ser la primera- pidió Rose -por ser la mayor

-esta bien yo me quedo con la de noviembre- contesto Bella

-perfecto ahora que tenemos los horarios y la fecha- dio un palmada -es hora de comenzar a planear su boda

Los preparativos comenzaron, flores, colores, telas, vajillas, mesa de regalos, invitados, comida, el traje del novio, el vestido de las damas -como era de esperar Bella sería madrina de honor de Rosalie e inversa- todo se volvió un caos Renée estaba al tanto de todo, las llamaba por las tardes. El día de las invitaciones recibieron el llamado urgente de Tanya, con esa llamada la vida de ambas daría un giro total.

-no se que paso- se apresuro a disculparse

-¿de que habla?- contestaron

-esto nunca había pasado- siguió Tanya -sus bodas serán el mismo día

-¿Qué?- gritaron

-lo siento, mi asistente lo hizo mal de verdad…

-espere- Rosalie de levanto -se puede arreglar, mi fecha se la dio a otra ¿no es así? Bueno pues hacemos el cambio de nuevo a ella no creo que le importe si le exponemos nuestro caso

-no puedo decirles nada es un contrato de confidencialidad

-bueno entonces debe haber otra fecha- esta vez fue Bella la que hablo

-si la hay pero es hasta julio del próximo año- las dos jadearon

-puedo esperar un año pero quiero que sea en otoño- dijo Bella convencida

-no hay fechas en otoño hasta dentro de tres años

-la demandare, usted hizo mal su trabajo, la contratamos para organizar nuestra boda- los ojos de Rosalie echaban fuego Bella la detuvo conocía muy bien las caras de su hermana y estaba apunto de arrancarle el cabello a Tanya

-Rose no creo que se pueda hacer nada vamos- la jalo

El cielo se caía cuando salieron, todo estaba negro o por lo menos así lo veían, el sueño de su vida estaba cayéndose en pedazos. ¿Qué se supone que podían hacer? Renunciar a él, amabas se vieron a los ojos, la repuesta era no, no podían renunciar a su sueño pero entonces cual era la solución.

-tenemos dos opciones o nos casamos el mismo día o una de nosotras se casa en julio- comenzó Rosalie

-si una de nosotras renunciara a su sueño- contesto Bella

-tenemos que pensar y hablar pero hoy no- Rosalie aparco fuera del departamento de Bella

-me llamas- fue su despedida

Todo lo que empezó como un sueño se convertiría en otra cosa que podría separar a estas hermanas.

* * *

><p><em>Hola de nuevo aquí con otra de mis ocurrencias y antes que alguien diga algo la idea la saque de "Guerra de Novias" es mas o menos lo mismo pero como podrán leer cambie varias cosas van a ser tres capítulos. Ahora pido su opinión se buena o sea mala dejen Review ese es mi premio.<em>


End file.
